goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Kills The Tweenies and Gets Grounded
Gelman Kills the Tweenies and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 22nd 2019 Transcript At the lounge, Gelman was watching TV. Gelman: Let's see what's on TV. Then Gelman turned on the TV, and then he was shocked. TV Announcer: Stay tuned, now it's time for Tweenies on Cbeebies. Tweenies was on. Bella: I'm Bella! Milo: I'm Milo! Fizz: I'm Fizz! Jake: And I'm Jake! Doodle: I'm Doodles! Gelman was very annoyed. Gelman: Oh my God! NOT Tweenies! I really hate that show so much! They're a bunch of geeks! Time to kill them! And I'm going to Cbeebies Headquarters right now! Gelman went off to Cbeebies Headquarters to confront the Tweenies, and then he went inside Cbeebies Headquarters, and he angrily confronted the Tweenies. Gelman: Time to die, Geekies! Bella: Hello, we're the Tweenies! I'm Bella! Milo: I'm Milo! Fizz: I'm Fizz! Jake: And I'm Jake! Doodle: I'm Doodles! Max: I'm Max, and I'm the manager of the Tweenies' playground! Judy: And I'm Judy, I'm the manager of the Tweenies' playground, too! Max: Do you want to play with us? Gelman: No! I'm here to kill you all because your show is garbage! Max, Judy, the Tweenies and Doodles were horrified. Gelman: Oh no! Don't kill us! Too bad! Time to die! (to Milo) Hey, Milo! Milo: What?! Gelman: (shooting Milo with a gun) Die, you ugly purple poopy-face! Milo was dead. Gelman: One dead, six to kill! (to Doodles) Hey, Doodles! Doodles: What?! Doodles: You're a dog! Doodles: So what?! Doodles: That means I'm going to shoot you with a gun so you will become a hotdog! Doodles: Oh, no! Gelman shot Doodles with a gun, and Doodles was dead. Bella: Oh no! That boy killed our dog! Gelman: Now it's your turn to die, Bella! (killing Bella with an axe) Die, Bella! Now it's for you to die, Jake! (killing Jake with an axe) Die, Jake! And last but not least, time to die, Fizz! Gelman killed Jake with an axe. Max and Judy were dismayed. Max: We’re very upset because you killed our friends! Gelman: Shut up, Mr Pink Man! Max: How dare you talk to me like that?! Judy: Yeah, how dare you talk to Max like that?! Gelman: I will let you both live! Max: Really?! Gelman: NO! Die, you stupid geeks! Gelman shot Max and Judy with a pistol, and, Max, Judy, the Tweenies and Doodles were dead. Gelman started cheering. Gelman: YAY! The Tweenies are dead for good! Back home, Back home, Gelman's dad was furious with his son Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you kill the Tweenies?! They were my favourite TV characters! That's it, you’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! And for this, your punishment is to watch repeated episodes of Tweenies for the rest of the month! Gelman started protesting. Gelman: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I hate Tweenies! They whomp! Gelman's dad: I don't care! I would normally say "Go to your room", but instead, start watching the repeated episodes of Tweenies right now! And don't think about going on a computer! On the double! Then Gelman did as he was told. Cast Joey as Gelman Susan as TV Announcer Julie as Bella Brian as Milo Emma as Fizz Eric as Jake Evil Genius/David/Zack as Doodles Duncan as Max Kimberly as Judy Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff